Crying
by KityKat-1
Summary: I have been wanting to do a Daniel Bryan/Eve Torres story for a while. Give it a chance, and let me know what you think. WARNING: non-con sexual situations. Enjoy!


She was not ready for his arrival, and frankly after her last relationship had sworn off men forever. But the charming smile, the confidence and the maturity of the man compelled her toward her old ways. She couldn't help but to saunter his way when she saw him backstage. Besides, what man in their right mind would blow off a hot Latina WWE diva such as herself? Yes, Eve Torres was hurting, and she hoped that she had found a savior in the form of the very rich and very successful Shane McMahon.

Shane had been away from the WWE for years now and during that time had not only grayed, but had gained even more arrogance knowing that he no longer needed to ride his father's coat-tails. It was power he had desired and it was power he had gained. Sure, it had not come in the form that he had hoped. He had hoped to someday being running the WWE all on his own. But, the thought of sharing that title with his sister drew him to the more lucrative opportunities that awaited him in China. The business plan was easy, buy into a company already on its way and watch the money roll in as one of the world's most populated countries clamored for the US's greatest export…multimedia entertainment. Shane may not be the brightest tool in the shed, but he can do the math. One dollar from every three dollars spent multiplied buy a billion, still makes him a billionaire.

And so the boy wonder loved coming back to a place where his Rolex watch and imported leather shoes shone brighter than any Superstar his father had created. And even those young Superstars, who had never met the man, knew he was someone important. Including Eve.

As Daniel Bryan threw back a second shot of whiskey, he cursed himself. Why had he been such a dick? From appearances, Eve was out of his league. He knew it and so did everyone else. But what everyone did not know was that Eve truly loved him. He was the first man she'd met who she could actually see herself marrying. Gone were the days of chasing men who wanted her for just one thing. Gone were the days of chasing men who promised her a "future" and delivered with only material things and sex. Those days were gone, or so she thought. Daniel made Eve a better person. Eve not only loved him for it, but she was finally starting to love herself again. It had been a long time since the last time she actually could look in the mirror and like what she saw.

Of course with Daniel and Eve it was a two way street. Both were getting something they wanted. Eve was getting the love she had so longed for. Daniel was getting a fast track to success. He had the girl, he was getting the push in the WWE he wanted, he was becoming bigger than even he imagined he could be. But ultimately, that's what led him here. Downing whiskey in a bar near the hotel where the other Superstars were surely celebrating another successful Raw.

He imagined Eve, where she was now. Who was she with and what was she doing. Was she as miserable as he was? Of course, why would she be? Daniel was the one who fucked up and Eve's last words to him pierced through his head, "I trusted you Daniel! Go fuck yourself!" That was the last thing he had heard from her. Despite the calls, despite the text messages, it was clear they would never speak again.

It wasn't like Daniel hadn't fucked up before. Being on the road for endless days at a time weakened a man. He'd had his one night stands, but none with consequences such as this. It's not like he even gave two shits about Barbie. He was drunk. Eve had been away promoting Raw overseas. It had been a long time since he had touched her, smelled her, caressed her. He had tried his damndest to get it all out of his mind, just hang out with the guys. But Barbie was scorching that night and on to him like never before.

When Eve confronted him, it was obvious the pain he had cause was like none other. At that point, he really never knew just how much Eve loved him until he saw the look of betrayal on her face. Her usually tough, bubbly exterior melted away by pain. It's a look he will not soon forget, regardless of all the whiskey in the world.

As Shane escorted a tipsy Eve back to her hotel room, he let himself in. God, she was gorgeous. Even sloppy drunk.

Only half aware of exactly who she was with or where she was, Eve felt the arms of a man who had obviously worked out. He laid her on the bed, briefly leaving her to her thoughts. Those arms brought her back, to a time when she was truly happy. A time when it was Daniel's arm's holding her. A time when she no longer needed alcohol to let go and be herself. Her half conscious state allowed her to forget her pain, but at the same time deceived her. Suddenly a quick whiff of cologne penetrated her senses. Was it Daniel she smelled? Was it his arms that gently laid her on the bed? Her eyes were heavy and she feared opening them. What if this was a dream? She hated Daniel for what he had done, but her heart still pined for him.

Shane smiled down at the diva and imagined himself inside of her. No one would ever know and she would most likely forget. He would be back to his business affairs in New York and China. She would be on the road again by tomorrow. It was almost too perfect. Sure, she was much younger, but despite his appearance he was still in his prime. Forty years of age, but feeling thirty. It's not like this is the first diva he'd fuck, or the last.

After removing his shirt and sliding down his dress pants, Shane descended upon Eve. Eve for her part moaned with anticipation and need. She wanted Daniel. She wanted things to be the way they were. She imagined in her mind that they were. Her acceptance of the man on top of her made it easy for him to undress her. Shane had to manage his erection carefully or it would be all over in minutes. But he wanted to taste every part of Eve's willing body.

As Shane nuzzled her neck with his mouth and tongue, his hands began to ravage her breasts. His breath becoming harder and faster. It wasn't until Eve opened her eyes that she realized what was happening. The man on top of her was not Daniel, but Shane McMahon. The now sobering fact brought Eve back to reality. A place she would rather not be. Quickly she recalled the night's events. Shane buying her drink after drink. Flattering her with his confidence and charm. She had to admit that at the time, she loved it. She loved the attention. Maybe it was her way of saying "Fuck you Daniel". Shane was his complete opposite. And it was now becoming obvious just how opposite Shane and Daniel truly were.

Daniel's touches were always so soft and careful. He was never in a hurry. Shane on the other hand simply wanted what he had already deemed was his. Another diva to fuck. Another night without regret. It was in his nature. Maybe it was the fact that he had gotten away with it for so many years. Maybe it was his need to prove that he always gets what he wants. But Shane was in a zone and there was no stopping him.

"Shane, please, slow down." Eve begged, becoming more alert with every second. This isn't what she wanted and she prayed there was time to stop.

But Shane kept his pace. After discarding her bra he now reached for her panties. Working his fingers to make her wet.

"Shane, stop. This isn't what I want." Eve's words escaped her lips but fell on deaf ears.

After Shane removed anything on Eve's body that may stand in his way, he raised his head and looked down at the hot Latina below him. His breath heavy and his manhood at full erection.

Eve pleaded one last time, "No Shane, please stop." But it was too late. Before the words could even spill out of her mouth, Shane was inside of her whether she liked it or not.

As Shane forged ahead, bucking into Eve with self-serving aggression, Eve cried. It was all she could do. How she longed for Daniel now more than ever. To take her away from this nightmare, to hold her like he used to and stroke her hair. But the reality was that she was being raped and there would be no one to save her.

Daniel staggered up to the door where he knew Eve would be sleeping. His drunken courage led him there but his bravado began to wane. What was he doing? The last thing she wanted to see was a drunken Daniel Bryan at 2:30 in the morning. This was not the way to win her back. As his curled fist and heart tempted him to knock, his mind got the better of him. Lowering his hand just as he lowered his head. He would try another day. As for now, fate would have to play itself out. And as Daniel turned on his heels and walked away, behind closed doors was Eve. Crying for her knight to save her. Crying for her knight to save her.


End file.
